forsakenworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosemason
Rosemason Jobs *Botanist (Lv.10) *Alchemist (Lv.10) *Chef (Lv.10) *Fisherman (Lv.20) *Miner (Lv.30) *Artisan (Lv.30) *Scavenger (Lv.40) *Weaponsmith (Lv.40) *Armorsmith (Lv.40) Costs 1 Job Point to learn each Rosemason Job. Origins of the Rosemasons The Blazingflame family is one of the oldest families of Dwarves. Its forging technology has nearly as long a history, and it represented the highest level of Dwarven craftmanship for a long period of time. Among all the members of the Blazingflame family, Costo and Silmay Blazingflame, the brother and sister duo, were the best. During the First Nino War, Costo Blazingflame worked as an assistant for Tytan. He traveled to the front of the war with his party to reinforce the war effort. Before he left, he gave his younger sister a rose and told her that he would be back as long as this rose was in full bloom. The work of forging couldn't be stopped on Oeste just because of the war, so Silmay took over her brother's mineral and ore-gathering duties. Silmay always carved a rose in full bloom on her works, honoring the life of her brother. When Costo Blazingflame returned to his hometown, all of Norte was in shambles, including his cave and everything his sister had worked to do. However, during the war, Norte had started sinking, and no one knew how to stop it. Costo guided the survivors of the Blazingflame family to another continent, escaping just before Norte slipped beneath the waves. After establishing a settlement in Cintura, Silmay gave Costo a hammer which she had forged with the best materials available. On the hammer, there was a beautiful rose. Costo then founded his own organization of craftsman, and named them The Rosemasons in honor of his sister's tireless work. Branches and Badges The Rosemasons is an organization with a long history almost as long as the history of Dwarves themselves! Since being founded by Costo Blazingflame, it has been passed down from generation to generation among the Blazingflame family. The emblem of a Rosemason is a stone badge with a beautiful blooming rose on it. The Rosemasons have divided into two branches during its long reign: The Bronze Rose is a classic branch, handed down by Dwarves and Stonemen and focuses on forging. The Diamond Rose is a relatively new branch, and focuses on jewelry and clothing. History of Development During the Second Nino War, Dwarves and Stonemen moved to the western part of Cintura and took part in the fight against Mylvada, fighting alongside Vyda and Illyfue. Stonemen naturally started to join the Rosemasons to help the fighting. Their forging technology combined with the Dwarves' made possible huge leaps in technology over the next few hundred years. The Rosemasons was no longer a family organization, but a truly cooperative group of craftsmen. During the battle between Shylia and Mylvada, Elves fought as allies of Shylia. At the same time, they brought their magnificent carvings and textiles to new lands. The Human craftsman Runco loved these fabulous handicrafts so much that he wanted to go learn from the Elves after the war. His eagerness touched the Elves, and so before they left, they taught Runco their craft to process jewelry. Unfortunately, there wasn't time to teach him how to spin and weave like they did. Thanks to Runco, a new branch of Rosemasonry came into being called the Diamond Rose. Later, thanks to the efforts of Runco, many Human alchemists and craftsmen have joined the Rosemasons. Runco even studied cooking and arcane jobs. After several hundred of years development, the Rosemason finally became the way they are known today: the best craftsmen (and women) creating the finest goods in all of Eyrda. The Present Situation The Rosemasons are a huge craftsman organization with no inclination in politics. They welcome and respect anyone who has special skills, and you can find the Rosemasons in every city. New members join everyday once they have been judged and deemed worthy to carry the Rosemason symbol. It's an item that has a blooming rose on it, you can trust it's the best!